


Stasis Dreams

by RuneQuicksilver



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-06-19 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuneQuicksilver/pseuds/RuneQuicksilver
Summary: Shiro receives near-fatal wounds in an accident, and the others manage to put him into a healing pod. In his indecision between returning to them or not, he has an odd set of dreams.... (Posted in 2 Parts)





	Stasis Dreams

**[Healing Pod - 2nd Quintant of Stasis]**

Everything was...grey. Stretching to the horizon, the landscape surrounding him was a dull shade of grey.

Shiro glanced around, knowing somehow he was immobilized until he was meant to proceed. His arms and legs felt as if lead weights anchored him in place. Though no defining features informed him of cardinal directions, he knew he stood on solid ground, and ahead was his destination.

Below him stretched a deeper grey path, and he began to walk, or perhaps float along it. Although he could move his head, he saw nothing but more endless grey.

 

**[Healing Pod - 4th Quintant of Stasis]**

The grey landscape was...boring.

Shiro often found himself dozing off, or what passed for dozing, as he continued to move along the designated path. Even if he had wished to deviate, nothing of interest on either side would have made the effort worth it.

Besides, his limbs were still immobilized.

Eventually, the path ahead of him finally shifted, his form coming to a slow stop until he rested at the crook of a fork in the road. Stretching off to his right was a white path, and off to his left, a black one.

'My choice, huh?' He mused, surprised to hear his thoughts echoing around him in the air. 'So...is this it?'

He shuffled forward, straight ahead, surprised his feet obeyed him. He attempted to move beyond the grey, but his feet would carry him no further.

'So...it's not really a choice after all, then.'

He should have known.

 

**[Healing Pod - 7th Quintant of Stasis]**

Shiro stared from one path to the other, sighing softly.

'How do I know which one to choose?'

He stared at the black path, as if waiting for something to happen.

Nothing. The white path proved no better.

Groaning, he shook his head, wishing he could run his fingers through his forelock or rub the back of his neck.

'Where's Lance when you need him? This seems like something straight out of one of his movies.'

As if on cue, the empty space shifted and in a rather flashy show of red, Lance popped into existence.

'Oh. Well, if that's how this works, then I could really go for a nice glass of w-'

Lance gave him a look that, had Shiro been able to move, would have landed him in a comforting embrace.

'Stop looking at me like that. I'm not...oh.'

Well, that explained it.

 

**[Healing Pod - 8th Quintant of Stasis - Part 1]**

'Shiro would have crossed his arms over his chest had he been able to move.

'So, which way do I go?'

The shrug Lance sent him caused him to narrow his eyes. It was one Lance used when he knew the answer, the /correct/ answer, but felt like keeping it to himself.

'Fine.' He huffed, eyes landing on the black path, 'I'll-'

Lance's hand covered his mouth, azures filled with an emotion that cracked his heart. He would have pushed him back, but his hands were tied...so to speak.

He breathed through his nose, closing his eyes for a tick before meeting Lance's gaze and nodding.

Lance removed his hand. Azures flicked from the black to the white path before settling on his face with the same, heart-shattering expression.

'Lance...if I don't make it out of here...' His eyes locked with Lance's own, his composure never once leaving him. '...then I need you to-'

The hand over his mouth cut him off much faster this time. Shiro resisted the urge to bite his palm. This was getting old, fast, and he needed for Lance to LISTEN to him!

Lance's hand lingered much longer this time, and it was only once Shiro's breathing had slowed that he released him.

It didn't matter whether Lance wanted to hear it or not. He would figure it out soon enough.

The two stood in silence, a stubborn impasse that made Shiro both loathe him and admire his personal growth in the same tick.

After a time, lost in his thoughts, he finally nodded.

'I'm ready.'

Lance reached for him. Shiro accepted his embrace, wrapping his arms around him and holding tightly.

'It's going to be all right.'

The grip on his shirt tightened.

'Lance.'

Lance released him, arms falling away slowly and fingers brushing over his clothes and arms, as if to memorize them.

Shiro took a breath, and took a single step.

The path beneath his feet glowed, and he took another before attempting to glance back over his shoulder...

...only to find he could not.

**Author's Note:**

> Another event originally posted on my Shiro RP account on twitter, and the set of works I wrote to accompany it. It was all very emotional to write, and done in a single night after getting about 2-3 hours of sleep the day before. No ships, though hints of potentials if you squint...
> 
> The only edits made were to correct some minor errors.
> 
> Alternate summary: Shiro spends 8 quintants in the healing pod, and my followers get angry with me because he might die thus ending their RPs/interactions (and they think I have any say in the matter over what he does)...


End file.
